flowerknightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Luthika/SD Data Extraction
Note The following tutorial is aimed for those who already know how to get and extract assets from bin files. You can refer to DefinitelyDrunk's post for more info about where to get bins and extraction methods. Tools *Python (for python scripts) *Flash Decompiler (I use FF Dec, not sure if there are other options) *Any program for screen recording or bust screen capture *Any program that allows you to make gifs (In my case, that should be Photoshop) *Adobe Flash Pro (optional) Getting the specific bins The bin files that we're looking for are the ones that hold SD Data, this ones have a size of around 1mb (sometimes 2mb like Higanbana's). Now, there's a few ways to get them: *Go to the Office > Album and pick any girl. Her SD will load and you'll have the bin in the network tab *Go to gatcha and check the SD preview. Any time you switch units, their SD should be in the network tab *Pick any team as helper for a mission Whenever you enter a mission, the game will load SDs, audio clips and cut-ins for every character that participates. It worth mentioning that once the game loads an SD, it will not appear again on the network tab unless you reload the game. Also, you should know that the bin files that we're looking for have "image" on them. Step by Step Once you got the bin of your unit (or units). Decompress it with python, then change it's extension to swf and toss it to FF Dec. You should have a list like this one: The thing that we're looking for is on sprites. Shapes folder holds up all the little shapes that make the SD including skills. Sounds doesn't appear on every unit, only on those who have special FX sounds (like Black Baccara for example). If you happen to have a shorter list then you didn't decompress the file as I said above. Now, open the sprite folder and scroll down until you see the animation that you want. You'll notice that some of them have 2 sizes (you can guess why), choose the one that you need. At the bottom you can see some buttons and some numbers on the right. If you hit play, the SD will go through the entire animation in an endless loop and even if you pause it, some parts will continue to move. From here, open your recorder or screen cap program and try your best to get the animation, 2 to 3 loops should be enough to give you enough to work with. If you used a screen recorder, then you should edit out the parts that you don't need to make a smooth animation but if you happen to used a burst screen cap then you can use the timecodes as a reference. Now, the numbers at the bottom right are frames and time, frames are the number of images that the animation has and time is... well time. For example, Nightmare's Idle stance moves at 30 fps, this means that you're seeing a animation of 30 images per second. Since Flower Knight Girl is a game that runs at 30 fps, every key frame will be the same regardless of the animation (1st at 00,00, 2nd at 00,03, 3rd 00,06, 4th 00,10, 5th 00,13, 6th 00,16, 7th 00,20....) It's worth mentioning that you won't have a clear BG so if you want to upload your SDs here, you should change it to pure white. You can make it clear on PS but that will take extra effort so white should be ok. There's also an export option built-in in FF Dec but it's crappy so don't use it. And that should be it, maybe I'm missing something but I'll update this from time to time. Let me know if you have any suggestions or questions (remember, you should know how to get and extract bins). If you think that this is too complicate or you want to help but don't want to do this at all, then you can send me the bin to do it for you. Alternative Method (Getting swf files) Thanks to Eijineer for pointing this out. There's a way to get SDs without getting bins. FF Dec has an option to look for swf files that you have stored on your memory which is through PIDs. If you hit "search for swf on memory" a list will appear, hit the browser that you're using and then pick one PID from the list. Since there's no way to tell if that's the SD that you're looking for, you may want to give it a few tries. Once you get it, you can follow the steps to get the animations that you want. Although since this method is getting the data from temporary files, the animations may not look as sharp as it should be. Alternative Method ("Getting" animations) Outside the recording and burst capturing method, there's also a "easier" way to get animations. For this you require Adobe Flash Pro which is a software designed for flash animations. The first step is to get the swf files, whenever is from bins or PIDs. Next, open FF Dec and toss it there (if you get it from PIDs, you have the swf already there) and then hit "export FLA". This will create a FLA file which holds all the animations from the SD. Once done, you can open it on Flash Pro and edit it. If you don't know how to work with this kind of files, the easiest way to get what you need is going to the list, pick the animation that you want and then hit "export PNG sequence". This will make PNGs out of that animations and you can animate them on your soft of your choice. The downside of this is since the swf is using a different code, Flash Pro will not load extra parts, by this I mean that certain parts like hair will look like 1 solid piece and they will not move. But if you're ok with that, this is the easiest way to get them, also they will have clear BG. Special thanks A quick but huge shout-out to: *The 3 big senpais (Ar, Code & Dan) and FKGFan. *Tooma from HBC for teaching me how to open and view this type of files. Category:Blog posts